The New Wave And The Doctor
by browniej126
Summary: so this is a spin off of shaman94's teen titans story "the new wave" I have permission nso don't worry, more is explained in the story.


**A/N so i'm not sure if you have read shaman94 teen titans story "the new wave" but if you have then this will make sense if not then read his story firs, so i requested that shaman did a chapter in his time travel story arc where my oc firebolt and the group he was in landed in the tardis. unfortunately because he was struggling to keep track of request he was unable to but he gave me permission to do this, the characters are as follows nightwing, firebolt (my oc), I.Q. (shaman94's oc), nightshot (Devineggins4's oc) and Micheal (Ap0c0ly's oc). just a warning if the characters seem a little off then i'm sorry.**

firebolt woke up with a massive headache.

he looked to his side a saw I.Q and nightwing on top of each other and nightshot and micheal began to get up,

"hey bird boy get up, we got this place to explore" firebolt said kicking nightwing making him and I.Q. wake up

they both rushed of each other and composed themselves

"where the fuck are we?"Micheal asked putting his sunglasses back on his head

"no clue"nightshot answered checking his weapons

I.Q. began to scan their current area to see where they were but firebolt had already figured it out and was jumping up and down with excitement

"hey hot head, what the hell are you doing?" nightwing asked raising his eyebrow

"i know where we are and i can't fucking belive it" firebolt then began to fly up to see if he was right "we are in the .."

"T.A.R.D.I.S" firebolt was interrupted by a familiar voice

it was the doctor (David Tennant) who was using his sonic to see if I.Q. was a robot

"oh fo you're him, the doctor" firebolt began "I'm so glad we turned up here"

"wait how do you know who i am?" the doctor asked

nightwing went to answer but was interrupted by I.Q.

"I'm I.Q., the one with the glasses is Micheal, the one who looks like the greatest boy scout ever is nightshot, the dominoed masked one is nightwing and mister jumpy is firebolt" I.Q. said while nightwing tried to calm firebolt down.

for the next couple of minutes the doctor and the team were talking about what happened and where they were

"so let me get this straight, we are in a time machine" nightshot said "that's kinda cool"

"just thought i'd say, sorry about firebolt in our universe this place is a TV show and he is a complete nerd when it comes to this stuff" Micheal said.

suddenly the tardis began to shake making I.Q. and nightwing land on top of each other again

"what?" the doctor said "What?"

the doctor then began to spin diles and pull levers trying to stabilise the tardis

they eventually landed on an unknown planet.

the doctor opened the door to find an open dessert

they all began to pile out of the tardis

"ok so where are we?" nightwing asked

"two things one, i have no idea and two you guys ask that question a lot" the doctor said making firebolt smile

they began walking trying to find any sign of life

"usually you run into some sort of alien at this point" firebolt said just before a giant purple beast with 6 arms and a face which resembled a spider came out of the ground

"me and my big mouth".

nightshot got out his sniper and began to shot the beast in the eyes

"um i don't like guns" the doctor said

"well i don't give a damn" nightshot said dodging one of the beast arms by rolling out-of-the-way

nightwing used his grapple hook to climb up the beasts back, electrifying it all the way up

Micheal ran up it's arm punching it constantly

I.Q. used a couple of lasers similar to a phaser from star trek

"ok firebolt i have a plan" the doctor began "this beast is known as a Dralax and can be knocked out with extreme heat and a sonic wave"

"so we need to use your sonic and my powers to take him out got it" firebolt said

the doctor got out his sonic and aimed it at the Dralax

firebolt then began to generate a fire beam to shot at the Dralax

they then both shouted in unison "ALLONS-Y" and shot the fire beam and the sonic wave at the beast

it began to scream in pain and bursted into gope covering all but the doctor and firebolt in it.

they began to walk back the the tardis, I.Q, nightwing, micheal and nightshot all wiping themselves of on the way

"wait you said it would be knocked out, it burst" firebolt said raising and eyebrow

"yeah slight miss calculation" the doctor replied

when they got back to the tardis the medallion began to glow,signifying they were about the leave

one by one the heroes began to disappear, firebolt was the last one but managed to say one last line before he left

"i will never foget this, and to be honest i don't want to go" firebolt then disappeared leaving the doctor alone confused.

**A/N tada, so yes what do you think. i hope you like it**


End file.
